Me and My Girls
by eclispe2025
Summary: Matthew a trainer in the town of Altomare, has been assigned to look over the town under cover by the rangers. with his team of Pokemon he lives out life while still making sure no major ruckus gets out of hand. but how will things change when a lucario shows up in her beast form?
1. Prologue

Me and My Girls

Author: Eclispe2025

Prologue

"Girls?! I'm Home!"

Silence is all that is heard.

"Girls?"

"Master?"

(sigh…) "Crystal! There you are, where is everyone?" I ask looking up at my young and cute Shinx.

Crystal stood at roughly 4'9" tall, had short light blue hair with her ears sitting near the top of her head, her eyes were a lovely yellow she was usually in a blue long sleeve shirt and a black skirt but today she was wearing a strapped blouse that was showing off all her more 'prominent' features. Aside from her yellow wrist and ankle bands she tended to walk around without shoes on as she liked the feeling of sand and grass in-between her toes. She also had a pair of D-cup breasts that when given the opportunity would beg me to caress them. Her pale white skin always seemed to stand out from the crowd so I could spot her even if she was in a sea of bodies.

"In the garden out back…"

"Phew… Almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry master…"

"Hey… its alright and how many times have I told you to stop calling me master! We've been together for what? Almost three years now! I want you to call me either by my name or big brother."

"Yeah Crystal, how many times does he need to tell you that?"

"Claire! Watch your tone!" I snap back at the teenage Murkrow that walked down the staircase.

Claire my lovely Murkrow was a bit different on the scale from my other pokemon. She stood at about 5' tall has shoulder length black hair, which she usually kept in her favorite yellow headband. She has red eyes that in my experience could capture any males gaze without the use of attract. She wears a black conductors outfit with yellow scarf with a black skirt and yellow stockings. Her tail sits just underneath her skirt and tends to only get in the way when she is trying to get something done, and her wings sit perfectly between her shoulder blades. Claire also has a pair of B-Cup breasts that she loved to make sure I knew she had.

"Please forgive me, welcome home, how was work?"

"Same old stuff, different day. I trust you five stayed out of trouble?"

"Of course."

"Good, now allow me some time to get changed and then Crystal, you and I can go for our walk."

"Yay!"

Sometime later I walk out of the bathroom in a pair of Blue jeans, a white polo and a pair of navy blue sneakers.

"Crystal?"

"Up front big brother!"

"You ready to go?"

She nods very happily.

"Well alright then, Lilli?"

She rounds the corner just outside the patio.

Lilli was probably the most carefree pokemon in my team. She stands at about 5'2" has waist length emerald green hair, to which she is almost always seen wearing her blue-green petal, pink flower. Her eyes are pink as well she is almost always seen wearing her favorite dress; a yellow veil covering a turquoise top and dress skirt, and an emerald green underskirt to complete her ensemble. Lilli was blessed with C- cup breasts as according to her mother all girls of their family were blessed with a high fertility rate when they found then man they loved so if she was already blossoming well, her mate couldn't have been that far off.

"Hai?"

"Crystal and I are going for our walk, can you start making dinner in about twenty minutes?" I ask to the shy Lilligant

Her eyes swell to a size almost bigger than her head

"Stop staring at him like that and just don't burn anything this time!" A Mienfoo says with a smirk on her face

Akane my Mienfoo was a bit more eccentric than her species. She was raised to be more in touch with her ancestors than anything. But in doing so lead her to dress more like her ancestors did centuries ago. She stands at about 5' tall has blonde hair that she keep a majority of kept in buns on the upper parts of her head, a lovely pair of brown eyes with two blue tattoos on her forehead, a Chinese type of style of clothing, at least the way I saw it, her top was sleeveless though she did wear sleeves but it didn't begin until part of the way down her arm. Her shorts came down to about 5 inches above her knees and her tail sat just below a maroon colored sash that kept her outfit together. She also was graced with a pair of B-cup breasts that made her look all the more precious.

"I didn't burn anything last time Akane, it just was a little bit overdone…"

"Which is burnt!"

"Girls!"

Both cease bickering, and look directly at me.

"You know how I feel when you start to fight, now drop the argument. Now. Besides Akane you're not much better than she is anyway, so learn from each other and help each other out."

"Okay…"

"Now we are going for our walk if I hear any more bickering between any of you then, there will be consequences…"

"Okay…."

"Big brother can we go now?" Crystal asks pulling at my sleeves.

"Of course Crystal, but I need to check on one more thing before we leave. Why don't you go on outside and check with Kasumi, while I check on Bianca."

"Hai!"

Crystal steps out the front door, while I head for the basement behind the kitchen to check on my final Pokémon.

She is my youngest Pokémon, but yet one of my strongest. At least when she isn't sick as an Arcanine. I found her a short time after finishing my first championship. Abandoned in an alley, trying to find any food and shelter she could get to.

And to be honest if we hadn't lost that match I probably never would have even seen her and she might even have died that day…

But nevertheless I took her in, got her into a Pokémon center. And gave her a good meal and place to live. After several years she got a lot stronger, stronger than I had ever thought possible for her time. So we kept at it.

Then one year just before my third run on a championship she got sick during the winter time and had to be quarantined for a few months. After winter passed, she was fine. But then the next year the unknown sickness hit her hard again.

I open the door and descended the stairs to the hot room I had set up for the little Vulpix.

"Brother?" she asked sitting up

"Easy now Bianca…"

Bianca was my cutie of the group, despite her weakened state she always would look her best. She stands at about 4'5" tall has mid length brown hair, kept on a ponytail with her ear sitting beautifully on top of her head a black bow with white fabric sat just below her right ear. She has orange-red eyes that look like there is a fire burning inside her eyes, she wears a pair of black gloves and a brown sleeveless dress that comes down to just above her knees, her tails sit perfectly behind her trying not to get in her way whenever she tries to move around. She completes her ensemble with a pair of knee high black stockings and has a pair of B-cup breasts. When we met she tried everything including using her assets to get me to take her along.

"But…"

"Shhh…."

I silence her with a hug and she relaxes back down into her little bed that I had made for her during these times.

"Now get some rest, I know you haven't been sleeping well lately."

"But…"

"Shh…. Now get some rest and maybe after supper I'll come down and sleep down here tonight." I comment while starting to pet her head

A soft smile comes to her face, and she lays back down.

"I'll be back in a bit…" I say as I continue to pet her head

A soft snore is heard and her body is already twitching showing that she was dreaming.

(sigh…) "Always was easy to get her to fall asleep."

I turn off the light and come back upstairs, closing the door to the basement behind me, and walk out the front door.

"Crystal? Kasumi?"

"Over here brother."

The two are conversing with their legs draped over the sidewalk, kicking their feet in the water.

"Ah Kasumi, you are looking fine today, how is my favorite Samurott?"

"I'm your only Samurott, but otherwise I just fine…"

Kasumi, my starter pokemon that I raised from an adorable Oshawott now stood at 5'1", she has long waist length white hair that she holds in a cream colored headband that also is a bit pointed. Her eyes are orange, a black blow sits on her neck, with a ocean colored tank top, she has a pair of dark blue gloves that also look like claws and has her Kevlar coated shell armor to protect her wrists, her shorts are also dark blue and holds several Kevlar protectors across her front, her tail sits comfortably behind her and moves as if it has a mind of its own. Her clothing hugs her body's curves perfectly showing off everything about her in the best way possible, especially her C-Cup breasts. Those of which she is happy to bury my face into when she has a night off from guard duty.

"That's wonderful, anything going on in town?"

"Other than some usual trainers battling it out near the museum, nothing new."

"Well that's good, maybe I should stop by and check on things."

"No need brother, no one there is even worthy of your time."

"Not with you around huh?"

"Of course, I can sense talent right away and…"

"What? What is it?"

"Something doesn't feel right…" she comments as she stands up looking the direction of the disturbance.

"Are you sure?"

See Kasumi can easily tell when something is amiss in town, as the crisp waterways of Altomare just from how she described it they tend to cry out for help, I never understood this power but disregarded its presence due to its helpfulness over time. After living in the waterways for so long she most likely developed this sixth sense while living in the water, so long as she remains in contact with the water.

"Akane?"

"No, she is on her way to the market, she wanted to surprise you with something."

"Then…"

"No, none of our Pokémon, Kitty is painting near the market so, she isn't the one I'm feeling in distress right now…"

"That's who I didn't see, I was wondering where my little Eevee had run off to…"

Kasumi's face twitches again, but this time it enters a look of pure horror.

This is a face I haven't seen since… well I found out what she was afraid of. But more about that later…

"What is it now?" I ask placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Master I fear the worst, hop on immediately." She shouts as she dives back into the water and grabs my water skis

She tosses them to me and begins attaching the ski rope to her body.

Now, I've known Kasumi all my life, ever since I first got her as an Oshawott. The only time she ever didn't call me by name or brother was when she was dead serious.

Before I can speak another thought she is already ready to go, with her ski rope attached.

"Master!"

"Alright. Crystal go ahead and meet me in town, I promise I will be there shortly."

The young girl nods and I toss my jacket and shoes to Crystal and leap in, grabbing the other end of the rope. With her astounding speed, she crosses half of Altomare in what felt like an instant.

"Kas what is it?"

"I'm sensing a very powerful foe, nothing like anything I have ever felt before…."

"A legendary?"

"No… stronger…"

"Is it?"

"No, not him but something I cannot even begin to fathom…"

"Well then I want us there yesterday!"

"Heh, consider us already there…"

Due to my accomplishments and also due to the many times I helped out the Pokémon rangers, they made me an unofficial ranger in charge of looking after this small town. And I'll be a Chimchar's Infernape before I let anything happen to this wonderful city that I now call home.

The two of us arrive near the market and Kasumi helps me out of the water and back onto solid ground.

"Thanks… now where is this trouble?"

She grabs me by the arm and the two of us are running through back alleys and arrive at a scene that I would come to fear the most.

A Lucario is lying on the ground, in her Pokémon form drenched in water, getting beaten up by a bunch of other Pokémon.

"Kasumi, is that what you are feeling?"

"Yes master it is her! She is the one that I am feeling!"

"Well if we don't stop them, she really will become a problem then." I say as I pull out a whistle.

"Is that…"

"Before she can finish her sentence I blow into it, and continue running…"

"Now come on lets go save her! She will be along in a moment."

"Right!"

XXX

Thus ends the first chapter


	2. Chapter 1

Me and My Girls

Author: Eclispe2025

Chapter 1: The One Who Could Tear A Mountain In Half

"Thanks… now where is this trouble?"

She grabs me by the arm and the two of us are running through back alleys and arrive at a scene that I would come to fear the most in my short career as a substitute ranger.

A Lucario is lying on the ground, in her Pokémon form, getting beaten up by a bunch of other Pokémon.

"Kasumi, I take it she is the one?"

"Yes master it is her! She is the one with the abnormal powers that I am feeling!"

"Well if we don't stop them, she really will become a problem then." I say as I pull out a whistle.

"Is that…"

Before she can finish her sentence I blow into it, and the two of us move forward to assist.

"Now come on lets go save her! She will be along in a moment."

"Right!"

XXX

Meanwhile on the other side of town Akane is shopping for some last minute ingredients with Lilli to prepare for dinner, when she suddenly hears the whistle.

Her body suddenly goes stiff.

"What is it Akane? Is master calling… hey?!"

Before Lilli can finish her sentence, Akane shoves the basket full of ingredients into her arms and takes off running.

"But… what about…"

"Take care of it and don't burn anything!"

Lilli sighs and with a little extra pep continues looking for ingredients.

XXX

The two of us arrive on scene as a familiar face arrives on the opposite side of the alley.

I motion her, her orders and start my plan.

But before we get into all that, a little bit of history, I grew up in the Unova region and started my journey with Kasumi here. We met many friends along our journey and we finally reached the Pokémon league.

We didn't win, but we did our best. Lilli was caught as a Petilil, and just before our fifth gym battle we miraculously found a sunstone and she evolved.

Kitty my adorable little Eevee, was found in a back alley of Castelia City, she was found hiding under a tree that had been growing there despite the massive city around it. At first she was petrified of me under the revelation later on that I would injure her like her family had done all her life. She was a shiny Pokémon and in some species of the world, those are considered bad omens. So she had run away from her home and had been living there by herself for the past few months, eating and drinking only what she could find.

My sweet Vulpix Bianca … well you already know the story behind her so…

Crystal my young Shinx, was only caught relatively recently between my trip from Unova to Altomare where I reside now. I passed by her forest one day and as far as I can remember I must have done something to gain her favor because as soon as I left the forest, low and behold there she is sitting next to a tree waiting for me. Still to this day I still don't know why she decided to follow me.

Akane my powerful Mienfoo, is by far the third strongest member of my team, right behind Kasumi, I caught her along victory road after she had gotten into a harsh battle with a Raichu and her trainer. She swore that she would get her revenge. But after I beat her and volunteered to make her stronger she gave in and went on to beat that same Raichu later on at the league.

Finally my very sneaky Murkrow Claire, she can be a bit moody at times and tends to pick on others to make herself feel better only because she wants the attention that she thinks she deserves. She was the bully before I caught her and it never really disappeared after I caught her, but she has slowly began to warm up as the time has gone by.

Now another piece of helpful info that I think I should put out, is that Pokémon aren't the beasts most people think they are, it's only the trainers that train them to be so. Pokémon overall are probably the least harmful species on the planet. The only thing is that they kinda look like humans and tend to act as such… but a lesser known fact about them is their latent ability to retain their beast forms when their mate or their very life is threatened.

So seeing a beautiful looking Lucario in her animalistic form is definitely throwing some rumors out the window, but now we need to change our priorities and lend her a hand, before things take a turn for the worst.

Now I may look like an average human being, but my build has long exceeded that. When I train my Pokémon, I train with them and against them. Hence why one of the reasons the ranger union is allowing me a temporary job here for them. They keep an undercover eye on this small town and I get paid a little bit extra on the side.

So I give the signal to Akane, and the three of us make our move. Stunning the attackers in the process. They may have been strong with their trainer, but now, we are in completely charge; Kasumi and Akane make quick work of them while I help and try to tend to the Lucario.

After the girls force the attackers away, we try to figure out what can be done.

"Hey, can you hear me?"

"Please don't hurt me!"

"Shh…I'm not gonna hurt you, calm down please…"

She pushes me away and enters a very injured battle stance. I can tell she's got far too many injuries to fight at all, but I can tell she would fight to her last breath if given the option.

"Hey, easy… there is no need to fight anymore the attackers are gone, I am here to help you, what is your name? Not the one your trainer may have given you, but your real name…"

She is hesitant to speak for a moment.

One thing I learned over my travels is when trying to gain the trust of an injured and possibly confused Pokémon is to try and get to know them. Best way to do that is to try and get them to speak the original name given to them by Arceus himself.

"Do you belong to a trainer or do you still keep yourself?"

"My trainer…"

A small smile creeps onto my face, and I move a little closer.

"Say no more, I will not ask if it causes you pain…"

"Please just let me be…"

"Not if it leads to your death, I want to help you. All I need to know is your real name, not the one your trainer gave you but the one Arceus himself bestowed upon you."

"K- Kushina…"

"Kushina, that is a very pretty name, now come on let me take you to the Pokémon center to have you treated."

"Please, just let me die… there is no one that cares for me anymore…. I am and always will be a burden to those whom I care about…"

"Now stop this nonsense, if I didn't care about you I wouldn't have stopped those other Pokémon from doing what they were doing now please take my hand and come with me."

Just as she is about to do so, footsteps can be heard coming from the far alleyway.

"Hey!"

(sigh…) "What is it?"

"Don't you dare touch that monster of a Pokémon!"

"Monster just what… oh I get it you are her trainer then?"

"Was her trainer, when I caught her as a Riolu she was powerful and strong but ever since she evolved, she is weak and pathetic… I could care less about weak Pokémon. Now return her this instant so I can put her skimpy ass down!"

"I turn back to Kushina to see her cringing in fear and clutching my t-shirt… In any form of body language I take that as a sign pleading for help."

"Well then I guess I will have to do as you ask…"

Kushina looks up at me and I wink at her with a smug smile adorning my face. Both my Pokémon know my tones of voice. When I am truthfully speaking and when I am joking. But just like I taught them, they follow my lead perfectly.

"But master!"

"Akane, she is still under his oath due to the human/ Pokémon bond, and law states that what the trainer says goes…"

"That's right now give me back my Pokémon so I can put her down!"

"Apparently this idiot can't even tell when someone is even being sarcastic…"

"Oh really…"

"Yeah!"

"Fine then, but I have a little secret to tell you before you do so…"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Those rules don't not apply hear, they never have and never will. Pokémon and trainers bear no such law that the other regions have chosen to uphold, now for your own safety I suggest you place her Pokéball on the ground in front of you, and go back to your own business."

"Do you even know who you are even talking to?"

"Actually no I don't, nor do I care, cause if you even so much as try anything. So help me Arceus, I will make sure you never enter this city ever again."

"Oh yeah who are you the mayor?"

"No, but I do keep order in Altomare whenever should she need it, and apparently she needs it from the likes of you."

"Oh yeah, well my fathers…."

"Oh your fathers company? Please… he has no jurisdiction over this city nor will he ever, now I suggest you turn around and go home before you get hurt."

"And what are you gonna do about it you only have two Pokémon out, I doubt they can take on my five Pokémon. All which have been trained by some of the best trainers in the world!"

"Oh no, five Pokémon! I don't stand a chance… come on Kasumi, Akane we just don't stand a chance against….ah to hell with it!" I reply my patience gone long before even seeing this guy.

"I don't care if you have fifty Pokémon that where trained to be the best in the world. When I say you leave. Then you do so or face the full fury of my Pokémon arsenal."

"Hah! With just those two? You must have had your brain frozen in this winter cold, cause nothing short of a legendary Pokémon has the power to stop us!"

"A legendary huh? Well I guess I'll just have to go find me one… oh wait that's right, I already have… come on out Diabora!"

"What?!"

A nearby river path begins to rustle with a bit of anger. A waterspout of pure hot boiling water shoots from it. At the top holding a teenage woman.

"You called master?" the figure asked uncaringly

Diabora, my beautifully devious Suicune, she stands at roughly 4'8", has long waist length purple hair red eyes that would kill you if you looked at her the wrong way. A ocean blue yukata that became a skirt the moment it hit her waist, five inches above her knees a purple sash and a flowing river of designs covering her outfit, a crystal clear sash wrapped her body, and a pair of white thigh high stockings completed her look. Now she may have been the most beautiful between her and her siblings but she didn't have much in terms of her chest area. A B-Cup pair of breasts adorned her figure and she always loved to play with water in-between her fingers.

"I think I have a battling partner that is worthy of your fighting prowess care to join us?"

"Really?" she asked sarcasm beginning to fill her voice

"Yeah he apparently has had his Pokémon trained by some of the best in the world…"

"Well then, I guess I will have to indulge myself."

The entire time the trainer has a smirk written all over his face.

"So this is your ace in the hole? Please I've shat better things on a Saturday night!"

"Then why don't you put your money where your mouth is. I win, you release her Pokéball; you win you do whatever you want with her."

Kushina tightens her grip in fear.

"Please don't let him take me back… I'll do anyth…"

I silence her by placing a finger over her mouth.

"You need not worry this will be over soon and he will be out of your life forever."

"Hah! We'll see about that!"

"Oh and feel free to use all of your Pokémon at once Diabora loves a good challenge."

"Grr…. Come on out everyone!"

"A Staraptor, an Infernape, a Hypno, an Alakazam, and a Magmortar all appear."

Diabora looks back at me with an unpleasant look.

"I thought you said that his Pokémon where trained? These idiot look like they couldn't fight their way out of a freggin cardboard box… "

All five Pokémon seethe in anger.

"Well it looks like they wanna fight, you wanna indulge them and show them how weak they are?"

"With pleasure…"

All five Pokémon charge her and she simply evades every one of their attempted attacks.

"Diabora, I think you may wanna speed things up and stop playing with your food, I fear our guest may not last if you have your fun…"

"I never get to have any fun anymore…."

"I'll let you have your fun tomorrow night, whatever you wanna do, you may."

Her eyes look into mine trying to find any hint that I am fibbing.

"Alright, but you better be ready for one hell of a night with me mister cause I hold nothing back."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Diabora use Blizzard!"

"With pleasure!"

All of a sudden the entire surrounding area drops 10 degree's.

Kasumi and Akane, both surround Kushina and hold her close, when we all look up all five Pokémon are frozen in place.

"So you were saying?"

The rich idiot is frozen stupid, Dia please take Kushina's Pokéball from him and destroy it.

"N-n…no"

"No?!"

"I said no! She is mine and there is nothing you can do about it!"

"Dia freeze his legs."

"Master!"

"You wouldn't…"

"I would. Do it!"

Dia does as ordered and begins to freeze the young boy's legs slowly.

"You're…"

"Crazy… yes, but only when the time calls for it, now are you gonna do as I ask or not?"

He hesitantly brings out her Pokéball and drops it to the ground.

Dia freezes it and steps on it, destroying it instantly.

"Alright Dia you can release him. Akane, Kasumi can you help me get Kushina to the Pokémon center?"

"I would be happy to brother."

Dia releases her captive and he is barely able to run stumbling over his own feet.

The three of us arrive at the Pokémon Center moments later and I leave her in Nurse Joy's care.

"You need not worry I'll do whatever I can for her."

"Thank you Joy, I'll be back tomorrow and check up on her."

"Alright… we shall see you then…"

I enter the market and find Crystal there waiting for me. She got a bit mad that I was running late…

But I did tell her that all would be taken care of in due time. She blows of her frustration with a sigh, but surprises me with a rather strong hug.

Akane returns to the house, and Kasumi returns to the riverbank.

"Thank you Dia, how's about after dinner tomorrow night?"

"It's a sex date."

(Sigh…) "See you then…"

She disappears into the riverbank as well, and Crystal and I conclude our walk.

XXX

"Alright girls we will be having some new company in the near future…"

"You mean Dia?"

"Yes, but that's not what I meant…"

"Oh?"

"We will be having a new guest in the house tomorrow should she decide to join us."

"Really a big sister?"

"Well, let's just say she is a cast out."

Lilli puts both of her hands in front of her mouth in shock.

"Well you will meet her tomorrow… thank you Lilli, the soup has gotten better."

"Thank you big brother…"

"Now I'm gonna take some down to Bianca, and then head to bed. I've got a long weekend ahead of me…"

Lilli and the other girls attempt to pry for more, but Kasumi gives them a look.

The girls knowing the look, nod and start cleaning up.

As I pass Kasumi I place a hand on her shoulder. As she looks up at me I give her a curt nod, giving her permission to fill the other girls in as they clean up.

XXX

"Bianca?"

"Hai?"

I nod as I slowly come down the stairs

"Big brother…"

"Easy…. I brought you some soup, so stay still and lemme get set up…"

"Did you make it brother it smells good…"

"Actually no, Lilli and Akane made it."

"Please master, don't make me…"

I put a finger on her mouth to silence her.

"Don't knock it 'til you try it."

She nods and opens her mouth. I fill the teaspoon with broth, grab a small potato and put it in her mouth.

She closes it hesitantly and chews on the potato for a moment, allowing her taste buds to soak in the new flavors.

Her eyes go wide and grabs the bowl from my hand and starts to wolf it down with reckless abandon.

"Easy Bianca it's not going to run away…"

"It's so… good…" she says as she licks her lips clean as her bowl looked like it had just been through the dishwasher.

"Is there any more?"

"Yeah, but I don't want you eating too much…"

"But brother I feel like I could take on the world right now!"

She stands up almost instantly and runs up and hugs me.

"But…"

"See!"

"Lilli?!"

"Yes brother?"

"Bring me the rest of the soup please. And write down exactly what you did to make it!"

"The ingredients as well?"

"Yes, every step you took to make the soup tonight including what happened in the market."

"H-Hai!"

Lilli runs back in and grabs the pot and nearly drops it falling down stairs.

Bianca please eat until you are full, but when you are full do not eat anymore.

"Hai."

I grab a small plastic bowl and fill it, placing a lid on it soon after to keep it hot.

"Lilli, now write down exactly how you made this."

"Sure…"

She lists out the ingredients and every step she did to make it.

"It must have been the combination of these, as I see no other reason."

"Right…"

"Alright, Bianca?"

"Yes brother?"

"Are you done?"

"Hai!"

"Is there any left?"

"Um…"

"It's alright come with me…"

"Aww, but what about…"

"There is something we need to do first now come on get dressed."

"Lilli make sure the girls are bed on time we will be home within the hour if not I will call."

"Hai."

"And did…"

"Yes, she came in after you walked downstairs. She already ate so she said not to worry about anything."

"Alright, talk to you soon." I reply closing the door behind me

XXX

Bianca and I run down to the Pokémon center with the supposed miracle soup in hand still being kept warm inside a container.

Luckily the center was only a block from my house so we get there in minutes

"Nurse Joy!"

"Ah… what are you doing here, and why is Bianca here?"

"That's exactly why, give her a checkup immediately please. I need to know that she is not gonna be like this for a short time."

"Alright… come along Bianca…"

I take a seat in the foyer and take a deep breath before nodding off.

Ten minutes later…

I am awoken to Bianca leaping onto my lap.

"I am shocked to say that the disease is gone…"

"But how?"

"I don't really know, but her body shows no signs that it has even ever had it."

"But Joy…"

I look at what is in my hands.

"Do you still have some of Bianca's blood samples?"

"Yes but… "

"I need you to run a test on it with this."

"But that's just…"

"Yeah I know soup, but it's the reason she is like she is…"

"How much did you feed her?"

"Feed her one bowl and soon after she is running around down stairs hugging me. Next I give her what's left and this is all that remained."

"You fed her half a pot?"

"She hasn't been eating well these past few days, so let's just say that this was several days' worth of meals and leave it at that."

"Several days?!"

"Threw up the rest, only thing she could eat and actually hold down was crackers."

"What?"

"I kid you not, it's the truth and if this is what helped her then hell I'd feed her enough to fill her stomach for life."

"Did you…"

"Right here. Step by step instructions on how Lilli made the soup."

"Allow me to taste?"

"Sure…"

Joy takes an offered spoon and takes a taste of the still hot soup in my hand.

"Hmm… that's really good, and you said Lilli made it?"

"Yeah, but the only thing I can think of is, that the mixture of ingredients cured her."

"May I?"

"Yes, but I have one condition."

"What?"

"Let me help you."

"Oh sure… follow me."

XXX

The two of us step into the lab behind the desk after about twenty minutes, and numerous tests. It can be concluded that it wasn't the soup that cured her.

"I just don't understand…"

"What else did you do today?"

"Well other than… Kushina!"

"What about her?"

"I carried her here."

"Hold still."

Joy runs over my clothes looking for dead skin cells or hair follicles.

"Ah found some."

"Good let's see it!"

She put it under the microscope and put the results on the wall.

"This is very weird…"

"What?"

"This is hers, and this is that of a normal female Lucario."

"That is interesting…"

"It's because of my genetics…"

"Kushina!"

"My genetics are probably what cured her…"

"You should be in bed…"

"No, you need to hear this…"

"Alright…."

"When I bond, my fur turns red."

"Wait… what?"

"When I bond with a trainer or am in a state of anger or fear; all of my blue fur turns red, and I guess the reason I remain like this instead of reverting is because of my origins…"

"Origins?"

"I originally was a captive of a group in the Kanto region called…"

"Team Rocket?"

"Yeah but…"

"Had a few encounters with them… but what did they do to you?"

"Terrible things…"

"Really?"

"Please don't make me explain…"

I approach her and envelop her in a hug.

"I'm sorry, but with all they did, that made you the way you are now?"

"Mostly but not entirely…"

"Well let's leave that for another time, you need your rest…"

"Please… I'm fine…" she says before falling to the tiled floor

"Really? You sure don't look like it…."

"Can I get a hand please?"

"Sure, but only if I can carry you home."

"What?!"

"Nurse Joy?"

"Well normally I'd say no, but if she doesn't have an issue I don't see why not."

"But…"

"It's alright, besides your halfwit idiotic trainer may come back after you."

She cringes back a bit at the statement.

"Well then I guess that settles it, here… allow me to help you up."

"Nurse Joy if you have any problems just give me a call and I'll send Kasumi right over."

"Thanks…"

"Alright Kushina, I'm going to set you down for a moment so that I may carry you on my back is that alright?"

She nods and I set her down in the foyer on one of the sofas. I remove my coat and lean down in front of her to allow her to grab on.

I wrap her arms around my neck and place both her legs on either side of my waist. I drape my coat over her and allow it to rest on her shoulders while I fasten it with its leather straps around my neck and belt loops.

I rise from the seat and head out towards the door. Only to be met with a tirade of Pokémon staring down at me.

"Damn… should have known…"

"Big brother…"

"Come along Bianca we will go out the back way…"

"Don't think so, some of my father's best Pokémon are sitting there."

"Oh really if they are any like your own then they should be easy Pickens!"

"Grr… you may have beat my Pokémon but I have brought out all my best to take care of your beast of a Pokémon."

"That's enough! I will not have you battle inside my center now I suggest you leave…"

"Shut it, you nurse bitch!"

Nurse Joy looked shocked at his response and nearly quivered in fear.

"That's better… now were where we?"

I am seething in anger, and knowing I have a passenger on my back I try to refrain from clenching my fists in order to prevent further injury to her person…

"Alright you rich boy asshole, you can insult me and you can insult your Pokémon but when you insult those close to me, the chains come off."

"Alright you fucktard give me back my Pokémon and I'll leave!"

"You are no true man…"

"What did you say?"

"You are no true man!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"A man especially, a businessman is only as good as his word. And you sir have no value at all!"

"Why would one need value when I have money. I can always get what I want cause I have money. And money means power!"

"But what happens when the money runs out? What will you do then?"

"Well then, my father will take care of me. That's what will happen!"

"But what happens after he dies and you are on your own?"

"I'll just use his contacts, when my father dies I am the sole heir to his vast estate, I will get it all!"

"Oh really… and when he finds out you have not only used his money, but his Pokémon for deeds that would prove detrimental to his company what would he do?"

"What do you mean?"

"One, not only have you lied to a potential customer, but you have abused his power and wealth to serve your own ends if he gets wind of this, I can probably guess what he will do."

"Oh yeah? But what my father doesn't know won't hurt him now will it?!"

"I guess not, but then again should this tape recording of our entire conversation should just so happen to appear at his front door wouldn't be a problem now would it?"

"T-ta-tape…"

"You know what a tape recorder is? Don't you?"

"Da…da…you wouldn't dare!"

"Try me."

"What do you want?"

"What do you think?"

"Alright fine…"

"Now should I ever catch you back here for any other reason other than for business, don't expect to remain where you are for too long…"

"Fine, you win…."

"Good, now I'll give you 'til…. Joy what time is it?"

"E…eight….thirty…"

"Ah jolly good, I'll give you till 9pm to leave this town otherwise…"

"Alright!"

He runs out back and recalls all the Pokémon in the back, he then charges out the front door taking all his Pokémon with him.

After a few minutes Joy regains a bit of her composure, and nearly collapses on her desk.

"Joy are you alright?"

"Yes but… how did?"

"Oh this? There is nothing even on this tape, it a recording of my sleep patterns…"

"You record your sleep?"

"I've always been told that I talk in my sleep so I thought it best to listen for anything that may be said while unconscious."

"So…"

"Yes there is no blackmail tape but he doesn't need to know that am I right?"

She nods staggeringly and I bid her adieu,

"Oh and Joy?"

"Yes!"

"If you want call in the other nurse early and drop by my place you can rest there if you want for the night…"

"Thanks I'll do that…"

"Just don't be too long now…"

The three of us promptly return home to a distraught Lilligant.

"Lilli?"

"Master?!"

"Oh right 8pm I'm sorry got tied up and could call I'm sorry for worrying you…"

She holds me in a tight embrace…

"Alright, alright, now can you give me a hand and prepare two bedrooms for our guests?"

"Two?"

"Joy will be along shortly, had a bit of a run in with a troublemaker and since she lives on the opposite side of town I thought she should stay here for the night."

"And the other?"

"Oh she's…"

I look on my back and notice that Kushina is already fast asleep.

"Oh brother…"

"Lilli can you remove my jacket for me the ties are around my…"

"Neck and waist I got them."

She removes them without effort and my jacket falls on Bianca.

"Oops sorry Bianca can you hang that up for me please?"

She nods in affirmation and does as she's told.

"Alright Bianca since Joy is staying here tonight she will be taking the guest room while Kushina hear will take your room."

"But…"

"Now, now… due to circumstances you will be sleeping in my room tonight…"

"Really?"

"Yes, remember my promise?"

"Yay!"

"Now be a good girl and go upstairs and get ready for bed while Lilli preps the rooms."

I take a seat with Kushina still asleep on my back. Lilli comes down a few moments later and follows me to Bianca's room.

Just as I set her down and get ready to tuck her in, a knock on the front door is heard.

"Lilli go ahead and let Joy in and take her to the guest bedroom, I'm sure she is exhausted."

"Hai."

As I return to my room Lilli is shutting the door to the guest room and heading for her own.

"Goodnight Lilli!"

"Goodnight big brother…"

I enter my room and just as I thought, Bianca my adorable young Vulpix, is already asleep on one side of the Queen sized bed.

I tuck her in and quickly change into my pajamas.

"Goodnight Bianca…"

Her slight twitching combined with her cute snoring is all I hear in response.

"Heh… she is always adorable when she is sleeping…"

I lie down on the opposite side and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

XXX


End file.
